The present invention relates generally to the interfacing with remote devices by a user, and more particularly to devices used to interface with remote control toys and which provide haptic feedback to the user.
Humans interface with electronic and mechanical devices in a variety of applications, and the need for a more natural, easy-to-use, and informative interface is a constant concern. In the context of the present invention, one such application is the remote control of moving devices such as toy vehicles. For example, remote control toy cars are common, which are small cars that move under their own power, e.g. using batteries or gasoline. The user may typically control the direction of turning, the braking, and/or the forward/back direction of the car by using a remote control unit, which typically sends signals to the car via wireless transmission. Some remote control toys with limited motion may include a wire connecting the remote control unit with the controlled toy or device to allow the signals to be transmitted to the toy. The remote control unit may include joysticks, dials, switches, buttons, or other controls to assist the user in the control of the toy. Other types of moving toys and devices can be similarly controlled, such as flying toys (e.g., planes, helicopters, rockets), water toys (e.g., boats and submarines), trucks, robots, toy animals, etc.
One type of functionality missing from toy remote control devices is kinesthetic force feedback and/or tactile feedback, collectively known herein as “haptic feedback.” Haptic feedback can be added to such interface control devices to provide the user with a more interactive experience and to provide greater ease in interfacing and controlling the remote toy device.